Eperszerelem
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Vallomás a szörnyű végzet tükrében.YukixTooru


_Írta: Koyasu Naoki_

**EPERSZERELEM**

_Yuki-kun_ és _Tooru-chan_

Az idő elszaladt. Észre se vették,olyan gyorsan telnek a napok,mióta Tooru szembeszállt Akitoval,és megbékitette a családot.

Yuki-kun mint mindig,most is csodálattal néz a lányra,akit a maga szerénységében gyönyörűnek talál.A kertjéből hazajövet gondolta ezt éppen,amikor megtorpant.Félve körbepillantott.

Mintha saját magának is félne bevallani,hogy sokkal többet jelent neki a lány,mint egy hűséges,kitartó barát.

De hiába mindez, ő biztos nem úgy érez iránta. Az lehetetlen. Egy ilyen csodálatos személy nem illik össze egy ilyen balga és szerencsétlen egérrel.

Az túlságosan is álomba illő lenne. Túl valószerűtlen. Pedig Honda-san volt az,aki az álmot valósággá változtatta a Souma-család számára. Csodálatos személy.De jobbat érdemel nála.

Yuki ránézett a kosárra,amit az imént eperrel rakott meg,Honda-san kedvencével.Honda-san…-elmosolyodott ,s nagy,lila szemei ellágyultak.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yuki a fürdőszobában volt.Fogatt mosott.Közben Honda-san szavain járt az esze,amiket reggel mondott neki.

„Ha van valami,amit el szeretnél mondani,vagy ami bánt,kérlek mondd el Yuki-kun.Mindig tudnom kell az érzéseidet."

Yuki a tükörképére nézett,szomorú szemeiből kétség tekintett vissza. Elmondaná,meg nem is. Nem tudja,mit reagálna a lány.Jól esne-e neki.Vagy hogy akkor mit érezne Honda-san.

Talán az egész reménytelen.Sohasem lesz képes elárulni az érzéseit neki. Meg aztán, ő…ő nem illik a egér,Honda-san pedig csodálatos személy. Álomkép az egész.Beteljesületlen ez az érzés.

Nagy,lila szemeiben fények csillantak meg.Arcát gyorsan megmosta,hogy kijövet ne lássa senki,hogy elérzékenyült.Mert szomorú.

Felment a lépcsőn,és a szobájához indult.Honda-san ajtaja kicsit nyitva volt,igy meghallotta ,ahogy a lány dudorászik.Elmosolyodott,és halkan benyitott.

Éppen fésülködött.Hosszú,barna haja lágyan omlott a vállára,és mosolygós arcát látva Yuki boldogságot érzett.Ezt szereti Honda-sanban.Hogy ilyen csodálatos.És annyira…gyönyörű.

-Yuki-kun?Sajnálom,nem hallottam,hogy bejöttél.

-Dehogy is.Én sajnálom,hogy nem kopogtam.Csak jó éjszakátot akartam kivánni.

-Köszönöm.-mosolygott rá.

Yuki visszamosolygott rá.De ez a mosoly nem volt az az igazi mosoly.A szemében még mindig ott volt a bizonytalanság,és a gyötrődés.Kifele indult,de késő volt.A lány már meglátta,halkan megszólalt.

-Yuki-kun.-a fiú megállt,és visszanézett.

-Tessék,Honda-san.-nézett rá kiváncsian.

De a lány nézte.Fürkészve a tekintetét.Csak ült,és nézte őt.

- Mit csinálsz,Honda-san?

-Nézlek. –de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna a fiú, hozzátette.

És várok.

-De mire,Honda-san?- kérdezte meglepetten Yuki.

A lány gyengéden mosolygott.Yukit nézte még mindig.

- Honda-san,de most mi az? Miért nézel rám?

Most a lányról leolvadt a mosoly,s hirtelen bánatosak lettek kék szemei.

- Yuki-kun,azt hittem elmondasz mindent nekem. Én látom rajtad,hogy valami bánt.Kérlek,Yuki-kun,ha valami bánt,kérlek oszd meg velem.-mondta halkan,most elnézve a fiúról.

Yuki az ajtófélfának dőlt. Most már nem rejtette el a szomorúságot.Bánatosan meredt előre.

-Ha valami bánt is,Yuki-kun,talán tudok segiteni.Segithetek?-nézett vissza a fiúra,hangja erőteljes lett.

Yuki elbizonytalanodott,abban hogy valóban nem akarja megtenni.Egyik percről a másikra melegebbnek érezte a szobát.Honda-san eltökélten nézte őt,ő pedig habozott. A lány erőteljes hangja és tekintete újra átfontolásra kényszeritte akaratlanul. Aztán valószinűleg ez látszódhatott az arcán,mert a lány felállt és közelebb lépett hozzá.

Sárga pizsamában volt,kezeit a mellére szoritotta és megint őt nézte. Aztán Yuki váratlanul az égkék szemekbe tekintett.Nem tudta,miért.De ahogy nézte,könnyebbnek érzett egyszerre mindent.Nem gondolt az átokra,arra hogy ő egér születésétől fogva,és arra a kifogására,hogy ő Honda-sanhoz túlságosan is keveset ér.

- Honda-san…-szólalt meg Yuki csendesen.

Te mindig olyan csodálatos vagy. Túlságosan gyönyörű. –mondta lágyan,s Tooru kezei mellkasáról lejjebb csúsztak.

Yuki közelebb lépett hozzá.Egészen közel,és megérintette ujjaival a lány arcát.

Honda-san egy olyan személy, akinél nincs csodálatosabb a Földön.

Egy végtelennek tűnő percben nézték egymást,puhán,szemükben gyengédséggel.Aztán a fiú feleszmélt.

-Sajnálom,Honda-san.- fordult el zavartan Yuki. Nem kellett volna.Sajnálom.

-Nem,Yuki-kun.Nem kell bocsánatot kérned.

-Dehogynem.-mondta Yuki sötéten,és a lány mozdulatlanul nézte őt.

Honda-sannak én csak útban vagyok.Nem akarlak zavarni.

-Yuki-k….-a lány hangja elcsuklott,kinyújtott karját megállitotta félúton.

Honda-san, ne kérdezd többször ezt.-Yuki kiment az ajtón,majd becsukta.

Tooru karja még mindig a levegőben volt,félúton,hogy Yuki-kunt átölhesse…

Lekapcsolta a villanyt.Az ágyához ment.Betakarózott.De nem tudott aludni.

Yuki-kun nagyon fontos volt a számára.Sokszor döbben rá a nagyságára jelentéktelen helyzetekben,mint például amikor ketten a kertben az epreket szedték le,vagy amikor látja,ahogy az általa készitett ételt eszi a fiú,és mosolyogva megdicséri,hogy milyen ügyes.

De ő tisztában van az átokkal. Tudja,mekkora súly ez.Érezte.

De felvállalná,Yuki-kun mindig Yuki-kun marad.

Kint az ég sötét és felhős volt.Az éjszaka rátelepedni látszott az emberekre,de Tooru nem hagyta. Nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot.Nem hagyja,hogy Yuki-kun szenvedjen. És hogy főképp az átok miatt.

Amit talán ő okozott volna?Talán volt valami,amit nem vett észre,valami,amivel megbántotta a fiút?

Holnap bocsánatot kér tőle…

Hiszen ő sosem akarta megbántani,mert szereti.

Ennek a nagyságára azonban csak az utóbbi időben döbbent rá,hogy mennyira szereti.

-Yuki-kun…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yuki-kun bevallja Honda-sannak,hogy mennyire szereti.Tooru is rájön arra,mit érez pontosan a srác iránt.Aztán végre a legfontosabb rész jön…:)_

Tooru lefeküdt az ágyára,rózsaszin paplanát magára húzta, és fülelt az ajtónyilásra. Yuki-kunt várta,s már szokássá vált, hogy este mindig bejön a fiú jóéjszakátot kivánni.

Boldog volt Tooru, hogy ez az érzés megadatott neki.Örült a szive, ha a fiút láthatta.

A házban ez már nyilt titok volt. Az elején még csak -csak elrejtették,de egy ilyen szép érzést sohasem lehet túl sokáig elbújtatni a tekintetek elől. Mindkét arcból leolvasható volt a boldogság.A mosolyuk egymás iránt tiszta,és őszinte volt. Valamint a viselkedésük se maradt fedezetlen, ez leplezte le a kapcsolatukat Shigure-san előtt. Nyilvánvaló volt,hogy szerelmesek egymásba. Ezt mindenki elfogadta. Hatori-san is,Akito-san is. Ezért is voltak önfeledten boldogok. Hogy a sorsukat ők irányithatják. De most nem gondoltak másra.Az átokra sem.Mégha a mindennapjaikban jelen is volt.

-Yuki-kun egy csodálatos személy,figyelmes,és odaadó. -Tooru izgatottan feljebb húzta a takarót.

Majd hirtelen egy meleg hang suttogta a nevét.

-Honda-san.

-Yuki-kun!-örült meg a lány.

De jó,hogy itt vagy! Már annyira vártalak.

-De Honda-san.Hiszen alig egy fél órája,hogy láttuk egymást.- ült le az ágyra a lány mellé.

- Nem baj.Én mindig örülök, ha veled lehetek.-mosolyodott el Tooru.

-Honda-san.-sóhajtott fel Yuki.

Az utóbbi időben sokat gondolkozott azon, a lányt már nem illene igy szólitania,hogy 'Honda-san'. De túl nehéz átállnia,hogy a keresztnevén szólisa,mert úgy gondolta, nem illik az ő szájára,mivel ő túl csodálatos,ennélfogva ő pedig túl kevés, hogy igy szólithassa. De ahogy ment az idő, és bevallották az érzelmeiket, úgy jött rá arra, hogy Honda-san számára ő csodálatos. Nem egyszer mondta neki.Ekkor örült,hogy igy érez a lány. Örült, hogy egyformák,annak hogy egymás számára a másikban látják a szépet.

Yuki elmosolyodott.Gyengén a lányra nézett.

- Tényleg örülsz most? Boldog vagy?

-Nagyon,Yuki-kun. Nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy veled lehetek.

De Yuki-kun …?- nézett aggódva Tooru a fiúra.

- Én is. Nagyon-nagyon boldog vagyok.

Tooru megnyugodva újra elmosolyodott.

-Az anyukám is nagyon boldog,hogy velem lehetsz,Yuki-kun.

Ő is biztos szeret téged.

Yuki is gyengéden elmosolyodott. Annyira szerette a lányt,és ő pedig annyira balfácán. De bármennyire is az, nem bánja.Mert a lány szépsége a balgát is bátorrá változtatja.

- Az anyukád csodálatos lehetett, hogy egy ilyen csodálatos személyt adott mellém.

Olyan aranyos vagy,és olyan gyönyörű…

A lány elpirult,és fel akart ülni, hogy valami jelét adja,hogy nagyon hálás Yukinak.

De megállitotta.Közelebb húzódott a fiú,lehajolt,és Tooru szive gyorsabban vert,levegőért kapkodott.

-Tooru.- suttogta Yuki a lány fülébe,életében először.

Tooru lehunyta a szemét,olyan boldognak érezte magát.

-Yuki-kun…

-Psszt.-csititotta el,a lány ajkaihoz érintve az ujját.

Jó éjszakát!

Tooru meglepődött,hogy a fiú homlokon csókolta,aztán egyre eloszlott,és helyét felváltotta az érzéki öröm.

A fiú homlokáról szemhéját csókolta meg,ujjaival a lány barna haját simogatta.

Aztán az arcát, lágyan,majd az ajkaihoz közeledett. Először a felső ajkát izlelgette,majd az alsóra tévedt.

A lány követelőzve a fiúéhoz kapott.

Yuki visszacsókolta Toorut.

Mintha egy örökkévalóság lett volna,amig az édes csók mámorát érezték.

Aztán Yuki lassan ,nagyon lassan megtörte a csókot. Szerelmesen a kipirult lányra nézett.

Ujjaival az odatévedt barna tincseket kisimitotta az arcából.De úgy is szép volt.Tooru mindenhogy szép.

Szerelmes odaadással még megigazitotta Tooru paplanát,hogy biztosan jól takarja be a lányt. Aztán felállt halkan,és kifele indult.

-Yuki-kun.-szólalt meg meleg hangján.

Szeretlek.

-Én is szeretlek.-mondta igazi mosollyal ,és csendben becsukta az ajtót.

Nagyon szereti a lányt,és most boldog. Boldog, hogy a lány mellett lehet.Boldog, hogy képes volt rá.És arra, hogy a lány is képes volt belészeretni.


End file.
